


like the sweetener you are

by 4drinkamy



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, comforting jake (as always), just season 4 FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 13:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4drinkamy/pseuds/4drinkamy
Summary: Amy comes home from work in a bad mood and Jake leads Operation Cheer Up Amy.





	like the sweetener you are

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> If you want a prompt,, grumpy Amy and Jake is doing everything he can to make her happy until he réalisés she really just needs cuddles 🥰
> 
> (set sometime pre-chasing amy)

Making it to level 47 on Pyramid Titan is quite some achievement, if Jake says so himself. He’s managed to overtake Gina's high score, even though she was the one to introduce it to him four days earlier when he was on his lunch break and she was supposed to be at her desk working, and he can’t wait to see her face when he tells him that he found the hidden sarcophagus and - 

"Babe, can you please stop that?"

"Stop what?" he asks innocently from the couch, all attention devoted to his phone. 

"That stupid game," Amy prompts irritably from where she's sitting at their dining table, which pretty much lost its named function a week ago when her new, more thorough studying schedule for the upcoming sergeant's exam took full force, triggering an explosion of binders, loose paper and stationery with it. "You said you were going to order dinner."

"Oh, sorry," he murmurs, opening up the Uber Eats app as he'd originally intended before he'd received a text from Gina taunting him about what level she was on. "Got distracted. What'd ya fancy? Chinese? Try the new dumpling place?"

"I really don't care, Jake." It's a statement said without even looking up from her textbook, and one that’s rather unhelpful given that her opinion is the most important one in the world to him. For some reason she hasn’t been herself ever since she got home from work, and the tired curtness of her tone and the fact that he's apparently not even on 'babe' terms anymore causes him to look at her with a curious eyebrow. 

He's met with the sight of her lips pursed (still ever-so-kissable)and her eyebrows furrowed almost cartoonishly in a frown as she stares intently at a textbook passage. His girlfriend is adorable at the best of times but, god, she really is unfairly cute when she's grumpy. 

(He’ll be the first to admit that she can also be a little bit scary, but after over two years together and dealing with hardened criminals in far from first-rate moods daily, it’s decidedly nothing that Jake can’t handle. Making her feel better, making her laugh is a cornerstone of The Jake Peralta Boyfriend Experience after all, as a detective extraordinaire he just needs to tread lightly and find out what’s bothering her. He types Amy's favourite Polish restaurant into the search-bar and puts in an order for her favourite pierogis.)

"How's it going, babe?" he asks tentatively, pocketing his phone to actually get up and see what she’s working on at the table. 

"It's fine,” she says under her breath, but she’s pressing her pencil way too hard on the paper for everything to be fine. 

Jake tries to rack his brain for anything that could be the source of her bad mood: yes, the sergeant’s exam is putting her under a lot of stress but it’s still over 2 months away; yes, he separated whites from darks when he did the laundry earlier; no, she’s not on or about to be on her period because that ended last Tuesday; yes, he came home from work late last night, but he made sure not to wake her up as he climbed into bed so she still got her eight hours of uninterrupted sleep as always.

With no further leads and wanting to come across as chill as possible, he settles on asking her, "You need any help? Want me to quiz you?" 

And he really is earnest in his offer to quiz her on her studies, but because his girlfriend is Amy Santiago, it's also somehow become - well, not really somehow, he knows exactly how - a euphemism between them of an offer to give her orgasm. From past experience, Jake knows that that would be bound to boost her mood tenfold, so he knows he has to up his game when she declines with a nonchalant shake of her head. 

“I’ll run you a bath after we’ve eaten if you like? Or I can give you a massage, a Peralta special?”

“You’re sweet,” she finally looks up at him with a small smile and, well, at least she’s definitely not in a bad mood with him. “But I should really work on this.”

Her pursed lips return when her focus goes back to reading the textbook, her face slumps against her hand, and that small smile is  _ so _ not going to cut it. 

“Jake!” she utters in surprise when he grabs her left hand, suddenly pulling her up from her seat and dragging her towards the couch. 

“Compulsory cuddle time, Ames,” he grins at her, throwing himself on the couch and hauling her on to his lap. Since they started dating, cuddling has proven to be a foolproof method in any Operation Cheer Amy Up - they’ve spent many a night pillow-talking how quality time and physical touch are her preferred love languages - and, in retrospect, he should have bundled her into his arms as soon as she walked in the door and put her coat on the wrong hook. 

As expected, she doesn’t resist at all and actually sighs contentedly when she buries her face in his neck and breathes him in; not that he wants to give himself too much credit, but he can practically feel her crankiness melt away. After a few peaceful minutes of gently rubbing her arm as he holds her close, he whispers, “You want to tell me what’s up?”

“Nothing’s up,” she mumbles into his shirt, her eyes closed.

“Ames,” he begins to reason, the attempt at the pointed tone he was going for negated by the soft kiss he presses to her head. 

“Fine.” She’s fully aware of how well he can read her, just as he knows that she too has Girlfriend Superpowers that clock when he’s had a bad day (which, in turn, is usually turned around by either, or a combination of, a) Die Hard, b) more cuddles, c) flashing her boobs at him, d) sex). (He’s a simple man.)

“Just thinking about this exam is stressing me out,” Amy continues, hand coming to fiddle with the collar of his shirt. “Because it’s such a big deal and there’s so much to know, and then this morning Holt asked me if I could work Sunday and I stupidly said yes, even though I was going to spend the whole day studying, because it’s  _ Holt _ . And you weren’t at work today obviously so I started thinking about how I might hardly ever see you if I’m constantly studying and working all the time because I can’t say no and it made me feel shit but then I’d think about the exam again and remember how much I need to do and-”

“Hey, Ames, breathe,” Jake interrupts, catching a tear running down her cheek with the pad of his thumb. “You want a Peralta analysis of this sitch?”

She rolls her eyes yet nods all the same. “I feel like I’m going crazy."

“You’re not, babe,” he chuckles, pressing another kiss to her head for good measure. “There’s just a lot going on, but it’s all going to work out, I promise. Maybe you should talk to Holt about your study schedule - he’d probably lose his mind at how organised it is-”

“You think?” Amy looks up at him wide-eyed at the possibility.

“Mhm, oh yeah. 10 minute increments, 4 hours a night mapped out over 8 weeks? You’re the best timetabler I know and there’s no way you’re not passing this exam, Ames.”

She snuggles into him affectionately, lapping up his words of reassurance. 

“And if you show him your super-neat, colour-coded schedule, you can properly talk about overtime and shifts and all that jazz. He’s rooting for you too, y’know.” He smiles at her, weaving their hands together and bringing her fingers to his lips. “And please don’t worry about me, babe, we’ll still see each other every day, we freakin’ live together. You’re literally stuck with me. We can even be  _ that _ couple and make a schedule for date nights if that makes you feel better.”

Amy leans up to kiss him properly for the first time since she got home, chaste but letting the affection linger when she presses her forehead to his. “How do you always know how to say the right thing?”

“Because I’ve been dealing with grumpy, stressed out Amys for, hmm, two years now?” That earns him a playful punch to his shoulder as Amy bites her lip trying to hold back a laugh. “Kidding! Kidding, I’m always going to be here for you, honey.”

“Sorry for being in a shitty mood for realz,” she settles back against his chest, genuinely feeling guilty for complaining about not seeing him and then ignoring him for the last couple hours.

“It’s okay, you had a bad day. Remember last week when Scully ate my lunch and I misfiled that piece of evidence so you watched Die Hard 4 with me to cheer me up?”

“And that’s, like, the worst one too, I really am such a good girlfriend.”

“So humble.”

“I love you. You’re kind of a really good boyfriend too.”

“I love you so-” Jake’s phone interrupts him. “Oh, that’ll be the delivery guy.”

“Did you get Chinese in the end?”

“Nope, Polish,” he says like it’s no big deal, frowning as he fumbles in his sweatpants’ pocket for his phone. He’s mid-reading the notification on the lockscreen when Amy takes his face in both hands and brings him in for a searing, good-mood-affirming, infinitely passionate kiss that leaves them both breathless. 

“Best. Boyfriend. Ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! kudos and comments are so very appreciated <3


End file.
